Caught
by pseudononymous
Summary: “Harry, To even start the relationship you have to chase the girl a little first.”I didn’t know you were the type to play such games Miss Weasley.“I think this whole little exercise, Mr. Potter, shows I’m quite fond of games.” After the common room kiss.


**A/N: **Just a bit of Harry/Ginny fluff that hit me last night. I always was kind of curious about what would happen after they left the common room in Half Blood Prince. I wanted this story to kind of show most of their feelings about each other in something simple, because I always thought that that was the beauty of Harry and Ginny. They didn't need a lot of amazing courtship, or statements of feelings, for it to be clear how they felt about each other. That's what I tried to do with this, while simultaneously capturing Ginny's playful and mischievous nature and the easiness Harry feels around her. So tell me what you think, in a **REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of it.

* * *

The portrait closed behind him and Harry grinned just a little bit more. He really couldn't believe how well that had worked out. Then he put his eyes back on Ginny, a place they had long become familiar with resting on.

She was standing just a little ways away from him, turned away with just her head tilted to look at him and she let out a laugh. She was grinning and laughing, and she looked almost as happy as he did.

He walked towards her and encircled his arms around her waist as he asked, "What?"

She looked up at him, and brought her fingertips up lightly to cover her lips, but she couldn't help it, another slight giggle escaped as she shook her head.

He laughed to, and wiggled his arms a bit around her, to elicit a response, "Really, what?"

She grinned, "I just... I can't believe you just did that..." she said, the surprise and amazement showing in her beautiful brown eyes.

And then, Harry caught a bit of something else in there... amusement? He had studied those eyes for months, and he knew enough of their expression to know what that look meant. She was teasing him.

"Didn't think I had it in me, huh?" he asked with a mock scolding tone, "Oh ye of little faith..." he smiled as he bent down to place a kiss on her lips. He had meant for it to be a small kiss, but as he had only just gotten used to the fact that he could kiss her, and the same went for her, it turned into another long kiss, filled with all the passion they had both held for each other for so long.

When they broke apart, Ginny said, "You're right." still with her eyes closed.

Having completely lost his train of thought, from anything besides kissing Ginny Weasley, Harry asked "What?" yet again, this time more confusedly.

"You're right." Ginny said, opening her eyes again to look back up at him, and he noticed all previous amusement and mischievousness restored. "I didn't think you had it in you."

She smiled at him, and it took him all of one second for him to understand what she was talking about before she was off, running down the hall laughing, and he was chasing her, yelling about how she would pay for her lack of confidence in him.

* * *

"You know Ginny," Harry called, stepping into a supposedly empty corridor, one he knew she was hiding in, "You can come out now. I won't make you pay for your lack of faith in me. At least not in any way you and I won't both enjoy." He grinned, looking around him.

"Isn't it a little early in our relationship for innuendo's Potter?" called a voice he thought had come from somewhere to his right. He began to move in that direction.

"Well, we really should be moving our relationship along anyway. You know, getting to the part where we're actually face to face..." He said, approaching the end of the corridor only to turn back again when he heard the voice come from somewhere behind him.

"Come on Harry. To even start the relationship you have to chase the girl _a little _first_._"

He heard a shuffling to his right, and lunged, only to find a couple boxes that had been precariously balanced.

"I didn't know that you were ever the type to play such games Miss Weasley." He said, smiling at getting to say the name without having to hide the affection in his voice.

He heard her laugh, and he appreciated what he had quickly learned in this game of theirs. He really loved being the one to make her laugh.

"I think this whole little exercise, _Mr. Potter,_" he laughed at that, practically hearing her eye roll at his calling her Miss Weasley, as if he was a teacher who knew better than her, "shows I'm quite fond of games."

Then she tripped up, moving before he had completely turned around, letting him catch a glimpse of the red hair he would recognize anywhere.

"Ha!" he cried, as she took off running down the corridor, slowed down by her laughter. He caught her from behind and lifted her up by her waist, spinning her around, her laughter filling the dusty hall.

When he finally set her down, she turned to face him in his arms, and with a playfully pouty look, chuckled, "Caught." blowing a lock of hair out of her face and smiling.

Her chuckles faded though, as he continued to stare at her, his eyes taking in every feature of her face, with the loving attention she had always hoped to see in those flecks of green, directed at her.

Then, after what felt like an eternity, he whispered, "Finally," bending down to place a kiss, much softer and sweeter than their other two had been, on her lips.

When he pulled away, her breath caught a little as he said, "And I have no intention of ever letting you go."


End file.
